I'm Home
by JustYourAverageInternetUser
Summary: John has thought that Sherlock was dead for 3 years. In those 3 years, John had (almost) moved on and even got engage to a beautiful girl named Mary. But when Sherlock comes back, how will John's life be affected? Can their friendship be saved? I suck at summaries. It'll be good, swearsies. R&R and constructive criticism is awesomesause.
1. John's Dream Wedding

Chapter 1

_John's Dream Wedding_

**A/N: OMG I am sooooo sorry this is late. I was planning on this being up by the end of _September_. It's the end of _November_. I just got caught up in school work, and then I started working on my very own novel I get to publish in April. To top it all off, one of my best friends talked about me behind my back. LIFE SUCKS! Any who, I decided I finally needed to write this. I'm sorry about the short chapter, so I'll be uploading at least one more tonight. Probably more to make up for my lateness. Before we begin, I would love to thank one of my bestest friends Kathleen for urging me to write this and helping me come up with it.**

**Warnings: There will be cursing, there will be violence, and there will be mentions of sexy times in later chapters.**

**Pairings: John/Mary at the beginning, but eventual Johnlock. Maybe (definitely) references to Mystraude.**

**Word Count For This Chapter: 570 :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock in any way, shape, or form. Lord knows what would happen if a fangirl got the rights to it. No, BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle own it**

**That just about sums it up. Read onwards my lovelies! Internet cookies for you if you read, and you also get an internet puppy if you review:D**

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through the giant window of my hotel room. I rolled over, expecting to find a warm body. Instead I found nothing but cold, empty sheets. I shot up and started panicking. _Where's the bloody git this time. He's probably gotten himself in trouble again. Why did he have to do this today_? Then, I noticed a piece of paper sitting on the nightstand.

_John~_

_ I am sorry I can't be there this morning. I had some last minute details to attend to and I didn't want to wake you. Today is a big day, after all. I promise everything will be perfect, so don't worry about a thing. See you later today._

_ S.H._

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. Sherlock could be thoughtful when he wanted to. I stretched my arms above my head and looked around the room. Mycroft really out did himself with the hotel for the wedding. The room Sherlock and I were staying in was at least as big as 221B and was lavishly decorated with red and gold. It had a king sized, four-poster bed with a canopy draped over it. Not to mention the fact that we could have whatever we wanted brought straight to our room, no questions asked, and Mycroft paid for it. In fact, Mycroft agreed to pay for the entire wedding and honeymoon. He did still feel guilty about The Fall, even though it had been 4½ years since it happened and 1 year and 6 months since Sherlock returned. But it was basically Mycroft's fault, so I guess it still stings.

Though, I could already tell that today would be great. I would finally get to marry the man I loved the most and all of our friends would be there to watch. It would be a small wedding, with only our close friends and family, but it would be the best wedding I could dream of. Then Sherlock and I would be off to our honeymoon if Fuji. Of course, it wouldn't last long. Sherlock would eventually need a case and if I'm honest, so will I. So the honeymoon will only be for 3 days, not that I'm complaining, considering I'll be spending the rest of my life with him. _I'll be spending the rest of my life with him. _I couldn't wait either.

I looked at the clock and saw it was only 6. Yes! I can sleep some more. I burrowed down into the blankets. I was just about to drift off when I felt someone crawl into bed beside me. "You're awake," Sherlock whispered as he spooned me. I rolled my eyes.

"What were you finishing?" I asked him.

"I was dealing with people being idiots. Nothing to worry about," he said and placed a kiss on my head. "Go back to sleep."

I smiled and closed my eyes, already beginning to drift off.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I looked down and saw that Mary, _my fiance_, was curled up against my side in _our_ bed. I sighed and untangled myself from her. I got up and walked to _our _bathroom in _our_ flat. I sighed again and ran my fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breathe. _It was only a dream_, I thought. _Only a dream._


	2. John's Life

Chapter 2

_John's Life_

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Yay Chapter 2! I was going to post it last night but I got kicked off my computer. So as a note these chapters are going to be uploaded irregularly. I upload and write when I can. So sometimes you can have a lot of chapters in 1 week or only 1 chapter per week. Also, this is not beta'd or britpicked so all mistakes/Americanisms are mine.**

**Words Count For This Chapter: 719 (sorry for short chapters)**

**Okay so try to leave a review cause it would be very helpful. On with the show! **

* * *

To be honest, I wasn't to surprised at my dream. Those dreams were the only good dreams I still had. They were always the same. Sherlock and I were a couple and were always doing the types of things couples do. The closer I got to my wedding with Mary, the more wedding themed dreams I had. I looked forward to them and they were way better than the nightmares I had every other night. They weren't weird because I had admitted to myself last year that I was in love with Sherlock Holmes. They always upset me, though, because it just reminded me how much I didn't love Mary, and how I wasn't able to get over Sherlock. _Stupid git_, I couldn't help but think.

I hate to admit it, but I needed Mary. Not in the way I needed Sherlock, but in the way I needed someone to make me feel like I wasn't shattered. I met her about 1 year after the fall and I was a train wreck. I seriously thought I was losing it. I would see Sherlock everywhere and went to his grave almost everyday. I was depressed and even quit my job as a doctor. I was contemplating suicide when Greg Lestrade called and asked if I wanted to help on a case. I agreed and, using the deducing skills I picked up from Sherlock, was able to find the killer. So I began helping the yard. About 6 months after I started, I helped on a case involving the murder a Henry Morstan. His daughter, Mary Morstan, was thought to be the killer. I helped proved it was actually his lover and she wanted to take me out to dinner to thank me. That dinner turned into a relationship and I was happy.

Until our one year anniversary rolled around and I wanted to propose. I realized I didn't love her and was using her to forget about Sherlock. It was right after I had my first lovey dovey Sherlock couple dream. I knew that I was in love with him. I couldn't break up with her, though, because I did need her to keep me sane. I knew if I broke up with her, I would never find anyone else that came as close to loving as I did with her. So I proposed anyway. She said yes and that was that. We agreed to wait a while to get married while we looked for a new flat together. We found one we both liked about a month after I propose and moved out of 221B. I felt bad about leaving Mrs. Hudson, but she told me she would be fine, that she couldn't wait for the wedding, and that I was always welcome to come around and visit. I was fine with it, really. Greg was just happy that I wasn't likely to kill myself in the near future, and that I was happy. I smiled and laughed with him. Then we went out to the pub to have drinks.

But I still had the dreams. More often than not, though, I had nightmares. The ones where Sherlock dies. Sometimes he jumps and sometimes Moriarty shoots him. A few times I had another one that I never talk about. It's the worst of all of my nightmares and I absolutely hate it.

I hear a pounding on the door. "John, honey, are you in there?" Mary asks me. I can tell she's worried by the way he words are a little rushed and slightly higher pitched. I put on my best smile and open the door. She's standing there, hazel eyes filled with worry and blonde hair sticking up at odd angles.

"I'm fine Mary. Let's go back to bed," I tell her. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and lead her back to bed. We lay down together and she cuddles into my side. In a few moments, she's a sleep and I kiss the top of her head. Yes, I am very much not in love with her. If Sherlock were here, he would know it was _obvious_ that I didn't love her, but him instead. Let's just hope no one at the wedding tomorrow is smart enough to figure that out.


End file.
